


Desire

by BatB_tch



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Angst, Beta Liam, M/M, Roughness, Scott McCall is a Good Alpha, Secret Relationship, Secrets, Sloppy Makeouts, Teasing, Teen Romance, Teenagers, Underage Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-08-06
Updated: 2014-08-06
Packaged: 2018-02-11 23:58:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 669
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2087892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BatB_tch/pseuds/BatB_tch
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Scott and Liam are secretly at the start of an ever-so-slowly deepening relationship. As Scott tries his best to keep their tight bond is almost nothing more than just pack related, Liam is determined to keep their new fire burning. // title is based off of the song desire by meg myers.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Desire

Liam was sitting up on the counter of Scott's sink in his bathroom, with a hand running through Scott's hair and a black comb in the other. Scott - placed awfully nice in between Liam's legs - stood in front of the silly freshman and let the boy proceed in grooming his older compadre.

"And, _why_ am I letting you do this?" The Alpha asked, trying not to feel so ridiculous. But Liam secretly loved this whole situation; Liam's fingers through Scott's hair, his legs on both sides of his body, and his lips only inches away from contact.

"Because you obviously need it," Liam said with his infamous smirk. "You have.." - he stumbled over his word choice - " _really_ nice hair. You should take more care of it."

"Well I'm sorry," Scott said sarcastically, and took Liam's hands away from his now over-groomed hair. "I don't have time to do my hair when I have to take care of you."

Liam was well aware that Scott was still holding onto both of his hands, even after his sentence was over. "Then let me take care of you for a change..."

Scott stared back into Liam's soft baby blues before deciding what he really meant by that. He knew that Liam's feelings were strong; passionate, was the right word. This had only been the third time that Liam has confronted him like this, though he knew let the new werewolf go too far.

With everything that's been going on at the moment - the deadpool, the benefactor, _Kira_... and everyone else involved.. starting this type of relationship with his new little Beta would be setting sail on a whole new journey that he wasn't ready for. Mostly, he was afraid that _Liam_ wasn't ready for it, despite his actions and the things he says. He was stubborn and relentless - and too young to understand.

But incidentally; that's what excited Scott, the most.

Liam started to intertwine their fingers together. "Let me take care of you.." he said, in the slightest whisper as he went in for a kiss. Scott stood pin straight as Liam's lips touched his, not responding the way Liam wanted him to.

"Liam, you don't want to do this," Scott said with the most gentle voice. He hated to push him away, this close to what could be the greatest opportunity; Scott fitted perfectly between his Beta's legs, their hands held tight together.

Trying to hold back his anger, Liam took his hands away from Scotts and placed them on his Alpha's face instead. "Don't tell me that," his voice breaking into a tremble. "I want this. I want _this_ more than anything," Despite the hurt rising in his throat, he still held Scott's face with the most loving hands. "and it kills me to hear you say otherwise."

Neither of them said anything until Liam spoke again.

"I will never _not_ want this."

Scott stared at the boy with such a fierce look in his eyes, but Liam's hard unwillingness to give up kept him from looking away. He was _not_ going to break.

That was until Scott broke his hard exterior with an even harder kiss pressed against his lips.

Liam, now caught off guard, fell back against the mirror as Scott grabbed the Beta's thighs and slid him down, closer. Liam wrapped his legs around his Alpha and kissed him back with almost equal force, but Scott pressed back firmer and pulled him forward by his shirt. Liam was sure Scott would leave a bruise, but he ached for it; he wanted his marks on him. Scott barely lifted his mouth away from Liam's as he growled out this warning.

"Don't you _ever_ talk back to your alpha like that."

It was really meant to be a warning, it truly was. But even though the 'warning' shook Liam to his core, he felt a burning desire for more.

" _Do you understand?_ "

He smirked against his Alpha's lips and trembled out a response.

"Y-yes," he gasped. "Yes, sir."

**Author's Note:**

> hadn’t seen any sciam fics like this, so I wanted to try (: well, actually i hadn’t seen almost any sciam fics at all, so here’s mine. It’s my first ever teen wolf fanfic, and i hope to add more to it in the future (: i’ll post more story parts here, but i will announce them on my tumblr : 1789th.tumblr.com. look for mine on my blog under the tag ” desire ” (: please share !


End file.
